mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
InklingBear
Fractilx is a pegasister since November 4, 2011 and has been a progressive composer since late 2012 around the time when Season 3 of MLP was starting. She varies throughout a lot of musical genres using her main alias as an experimental alias. Her music can vary through Trance, House, Drum 'n Bass, and Rave. She now currently goes by インクリングズ・ベアー(InklingBear) as of December 2015.__TOC__ Activities, Participation & Contributions During her first few months into the brony fandom, she also made amateurish PMVs and a small series of "MLP:FiM on Crack," which got her some inspiration after noticing "Ponies the Anthology" that only lasted a few months from December 2011 to March 2012. She sometimes likes to post gameplays on her Youtube channel, especially just for funsies. Artwork / PIRL Before she wanted to try her hooves at music, she was a sketcher and an artist during the second season of MLP, doing sketches of ponies and creating PIRL photos during that time for about almost half a year in 2012. She rarely does this anymore as of now but will come back to making more PIRL art if she feels like it. Voice Acting Inkling once tried voice acting because of some bit of pressure for the MLP Abridged Series back in 2011 because of her editing skills from MLP:FiM On Crack. Her voice acting only lasted for one episode and surprisingly landed the voice of Spike. It was only a small role for Inkling but the performance was pretty average. She later gave the voice role to someone else. The Pony Music Scene Ever since two of her songs were featured on Trotmania, she started composing more original music and got extremely productive in March 2014, simply composing songs on season 4 and partaking in compilation albums like Balloon Party and Remix Wars. She starts gradually improving on music as she composes more songs throughout the years. She gets her primary influence from certain games like Dance Dance Revolution and BMS of Fighters to do musical compositions. 4MAZING STORY 4mazing Story is an archive of her songs that is based on season 4 of My Little Pony available on her bandcamp page. Her music on this album mainly focuses on the second half of the fourth season of MLP and they were the first few tracks she did in the brony community. 4VBP 4VBP is a small 8-track album based on brony projects and animations on Youtube. Tracks on the album had an impact on some really good brony projects, such as Snowdrop, Project Thundercloud II: Shadowbox, and even Dr. Whooves & Assistant. Apple Bloom 'n Babs Apple Bloom 'n Babs is a EP of chillout songs about bonding between the two fillies under her first two aliases "D2L" and "Yurimeas", dedicated to Cindy Morrow. Unlike any other albums she's put out, It took her a little over a year or two to finally release it on her Bandcamp, not only that, all of the songs on the EP album run at the exact same constant BPM. I Gave You My All IGYMA is an album that has music that she never gave download links to from 2014 as well as rejected songs for compilation albums, such as Ponies at Dawn and Balloon Party. 5PECTACULAR 5EASON 5PECTACULAR 5EASON is an album that's based on Season 5 of My Little Pony and it was in progress for almost nine months. It contains a total of 18 tracks along with a few new genres she takes on, such as schranz, breakcore, trap, big beat, and even IDM. The first half is here, while the second half is there. Love Tales Love Tales is a 5-track EP focusing on Spike the Dragon (including 2 bonus tracks). There is love that's floating around in the air and it's a journey for him to find the one to his heart. Including a feature from Ponies at Dawn, as well as some new genres she's tackled in this EP, such as Lounge and Drumstep. It is also the fastest album that she has completed, in approximately two months. A bear joins the herd... ABJTH is Fractilx's newest album under a different alias; うすうすベア to be exact. It is a fast-paced hardcore EP with 7 pumping tracks along with a special bonus track included, and it doesn't drop below 160 bpm either. Understanding her surroundings and the ponies in Equestria by throwing down hard while grabbing a standing ovation overtime. It took months to get her new album together for the release. This was supposed to set to release on June 18th, 2016, but had to be delayed until the 2nd of July for reasons. Other Other than pony music, she has gained interest in "We Bare Bears" and released an album about the show with Dynamite Grizzly and CiiMassacre. Brony Projects TrotMania When she got into the music business in November of 2012, she started off under the names D2L and Yurimeas from the time she started composing original music; but when another brony, RimeTM (who runs Trot 100), found out about her musical talent on her Youtube channel, he asked her for song cuts for a non-profit ponified dance game called Trotmania, and she is also a co-member of that project. Dinky's Destiny and Moonbow Ever since fractilx composed the tracks Thundercloud project II and Your destiny awaits you.., a month after those tracks were released on YouTube, Brony animator, Playerdotexe (a.k.a Minty Root) has asked her if she was interested in composing some original background music for Dinky's Destiny. She went and accepted this opportunity and started composing a few pieces along with Sipher. As far as she knows, she can still compose original music for the Dinky's Destiny project if it continues, as of now, she is composing for Minty Root's upcoming project, Moonbow. List of compositions External links *fractilx - Brony Musician Directory *fractilx - Discogs Category:Musicians Category:YouTubers Category:Fanmade videos